


The Start Of Something Special

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Admissions from both Dean and Y/n give both men what they’ve been looking for.





	The Start Of Something Special

Another hunt.

Another grimy ass motel. 

Y/n hated all these motels. 

The smell of piss and weed in the carpet. 

The smell of sex and sweat in the sheets. 

The stench of smoke and alcohol seeped into the walls. 

It disgusted him.

“Fuck. There’s only two beds”, Sam groaned as they walked into the dimly lit room. 

The couch was way too small for anyone to sleep on.

None of the men were willing to sleep on the floor either. The carpet looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in the past 40 years.

“Urgh, seriously? Aren’t there any more rooms available?” y/n asked.

“No. She said this was the last one”, Sam replied.

“Well, I guess you’ll have to choose who you wanna sleep with”, Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Y/n knew there was no way he was sleeping in the same bed as Dean. 

There was the fact that he was completely in love with the beautiful green eyed hunter. 

Sharing the same bed would only intensify these feelings, when he was trying so hard to get rid of them.

Then there was the fact that, while he still felt for Dean, seeing him sleep with every blond, brunette and redhead disgusted him. 

He understood that people had one night stands. 

But the frequency of which Dean had them kind of sickened him. 

He had no idea what diseases Dean could have, and as childish as it seemed, there was no way he was going to share a bed with Dean.

“Well, Sammy boy, guess it’s time to share a bed”, he said immediately, not having to think much about the answer. 

Sam just rolled his eyes. 

He hated having to share a bed, especially with y/n. 

While they were best friends, both men slept like a weirdos. 

Sam knew one of them wouldn’t get much sleep tonight.

Dean, however, had hurt flash across his face. 

Only for a second, but it was there. 

Sam saw it. 

He knew how Dean felt about y/n, but the older Winchester would never admit it for fear of rejection. 

So he quickly hid his pain, making a joke in place.

“Well, Sammy, you boys have fun. Don’t get the sheets too dirty”, he said, forcing a smile onto his face, before leaving to the bathroom, tearing up slightly at the fact that y/n was so eager not to sleep in the same bed as him, or even be around him anymore.

Dean was so in love with y/n. 

He had no idea why. 

He never in his life had any sort of feelings for another man. 

But with y/n, everything just came so easily. 

He loved anything and everything about him. 

The way he smiled. 

His laugh. 

The way he’d pout and ignore the brothers when he got pissed with them, but eventually gave in because he needed them both. 

The way he would dance when he was happy, dragging both brothers with him to join in. 

The way he always had something to be happy about, despite the messed up shit he’d seen. 

Dean was completely in love.

But he never admitted it to anyone. 

Scared of being turned down, he did what he had always done. 

He turned to alcohol and desperate women. 

He fucked anything he could, wanting to imagine he was fucking y/n instead. 

Sometimes, he accidentally screamed y/n’s name during sex, often leading to a very pissed off woman, confused as to why he was screaming not only someone else’s name, but a man’s name. 

Dean would then leave, feeling disgusted with himself.

Although he’d never actually dated him, he always felt as though he was cheating on y/n. 

So he stopped a few months ago, unable to even get it up anymore, unless he was thinking about y/n.

After taking a quick shower, getting himself off to images of y/n, picturing his body beneath his own, Dean hopped out, Sam and y/n ready to clean themselves up. 

After around 20 minutes, the three men were finally done and each made their way to bed, needing sleep more than food right now.

“Seriously, you goddamn moose! **_You’re hogging all the blanket!_** ” y/n hissed in a whisper.

Sam was obviously still asleep, the large hunter leaving y/n to lie on the bed with nothing to cover him except a t-shirt and flannel pyjama bottoms. 

Dean listened as y/n struggled to get the blanket from Sam’s death grip. 

He gave up after three minutes, lying on his back, while staring at the ceiling, knowing full well there was no way he was sleeping in the cold.

Looking to the other bed, Dean quickly turning his head, trying to make out like he was sleeping.

Y/n groaned internally, realizing that he’d have to sleep next to Dean instead. 

Making his way to the left side of the bed, he slipped in as quietly as he could, trying to avoid disturbing what he thought was a sleeping hunter.

He stared at the perfect face of Dean for a minute, admiring every freckle, every scar, every little thing about it. 

Why was he so in love with him? 

Why couldn’t his feelings just disappear?

Dean could feel y/n’s gaze burning into him, but he kept his eyes closed so it wouldn’t be too awkward.

Y/n eventually lay on his back, uncomfortable and still cold. 

He began shuffling closer and closer to Dean, until he had his head buried in Dean’s chest, the warmth from the hunter being the best thing right now. 

The last thing he felt before falling asleep was Dean’s arms wrapping around his body and holding him close.

Waking up, y/n’s face was still completely buried in Dean’s chest, drool covering it slightly. 

Moving back, he saw Dean just staring at him.

“What are you looking at?”

“What? Nothing! I-I, I was just wondering when you got into the bed”, Dean said defensively, trying to make it less obvious that he was staring.

“Ok”, y/n replied, slightly wary. 

As he was about to make his way to the bathroom, Dean wrapped his hand around y/n’s wrist, deciding he had to come clean about his feelings.

Y/n turned his head to look at Dean, raising his eyebrows, signalling he get on with it. 

Dean moved his hand down, intertwining it with y/n’s who sat on the bed facing Dean.

“I just-why do you hate me?” Dean asked.

Y/n looked at Dean in confusion. 

He never hated Dean.

He never did anything to imply he hated Dean either. Did he? 

He might have been more distant lately, due to the fact he was trying to get his feelings for the older hunter to disappear, but he never did anything mean spirited, or completely ignored Dean.

“Why would you think that?”

“It’s just-you’re so close with Sammy. You joke around with him. You read with him. You go on supply runs with him. That used to be me and you. But you’re barely around me anymore”, Dean’s murmured, his voice cracking a little.

Y/n had no idea he was doing this to Dean. 

He never meant to upset him. 

Seeing the tears collecting in Dean’s eyes, y/n saw the true extent of damage he had done to Dean by avoiding him.

“I’m sorry. It’s just-I just…”

He didn’t know whether he should give Dean the real reason for his actions. 

But seeing Dean this upset, he knew he had to give him a proper explanation. And this way, once he was rejected, he could try to at least move on.

“Honestly, Dean. I’m in love with you”, he whispered.

Dean immediately leaned forward and connected their lips, not wanting to waste this chance. 

They fit perfectly together. 

Dean’s lips were slightly chapped and rough, while y/n’s were soft and velvety.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” the older hunter asked, his forehead leaning against y/n, staring into his eyes, whispering so Sam wouldn’t wake up.

“No offence, Dean. I was pretty certain you were only into chicks. You’re like the biggest man whore I know as well. Then there’s the fact that you sleep with so many people, I kind of thought it would be better to stay away”.

Dean was mortified. 

Was this the image that came across? 

Did the fact that he was trying to get over his feelings for y/n ruin his chances with the other man?

Y/n saw the pain in Dean’s eyes, hating that he was making him feel so bad.

“Not that I’m judging you or anything”, he added, hoping to make Dean feel better.

“I-I haven’t you know?” Dean stuttered, wanting y/n to see him in a better light. 

Y/n squinted his eyes.

“Haven’t what?”

“Slept with anyone. Not for the past four months”.

Y/n laughed at this, the sound warming Dean’s heart, but at the same time piercing it, knowing y/n wouldn’t believe him because of the reputation he had built.

“Yea. If you say so, Dean. Cos I haven’t seen you leave with every slutty bimbo from every bar we visit. Ok”, he said, clicking his tongue.

“I’m serious”, Dean gruffly replied, getting slightly angry, but mostly wanting y/n to believe him.

“I go back to the motel, but I can never do it. I feel like I’m cheating on you. An-and I-” 

He stopped for a few seconds, embarrassed at what he was about to say

“Ican’tgetitupunlessit’syouI’mthinkingabout”, Dean rushed out in a whisper, but y/n caught every word and burst out into laughter. 

It was hysterical to him, the thought of Dean Winchester, sex god, not being able to get his dick hard.

“Yo-you… Oh my god! Are you-are you serious?” he asked, his words broken up by his laughter. 

Dean nodded, ashamed. 

Y/n could see Dean was being completely honest right now.

“So, can you-can you get it up now then?” y/n asked, believing every word Dean had said, wanting to see if they could have a relationship, and also very eager to see what he might have to work with.

Dean smirked, knowing he finally had an opportunity to be with the man he loved and nodded.

Y/n got off the bed and dragged Dean to the bathroom, locking the door and turning on the shower. 

He took his clothes off in a flash. 

Dean was instantly rock hard, excited at the fact he finally had y/n, appreciating his beautiful body.

Stripping himself, Dean and y/n entered the shower, Dean finally able to enter something warm and tight, better than he ever had before.

Sam got up off his bed, having been awake the whole time, and walked towards the door, hearing skin slapping against skin, and hushed _‘I love you so much'_ being whispered from his brother and y/n, happy the pair finally admitted their feelings. 


End file.
